From digital content delivery, to on-demand directions, to streaming movies and internet feeds, modern infotainment systems provide vehicles with a variety of services for operators and passengers. Users can use network connections, such as a portable phone, to connect a vehicle computing system to a remote network, and this connection can provide access to a variety of data. While much of the data is similar to data one might request on a home-PC, there are certain functions that may be more desirable in a vehicle setting. For example, turn-by-turn directions with delivery upon reaching GPS coordinates. While it may be useful to get the directions beforehand, so a route is known, the delivery of the next-direction when a GPS coordinate is reached is something that is generally far more useful while actually in the vehicle.
Another example of an application that is vehicle-related is seen in U.S. App. 2010/0160013, which generally relates to a “Vehicle Tracking System and Game,” integrating a GPS navigation system with invention specific hardware and software. A user installs a mobile unit on his race vehicle which features software allowing a processor connected to the electronics of the user's vehicle to communicate with an inertial navigation system which collects racing information, with a remote database which features software for various interactive real-time or virtual GPS Racing Games and processing the racing information of all users, and with a GPS system in real time. The mobile unit collects, processes, saves and transmits user specific racing information continuously throughout the game. This racing information is data of racing performance parameters specific to the game subscribed for by the user. The database processes and evaluates the received racing information, offsets this information with the users' basic input data and compares the information of all users.